Separate Ways
by budhorse4
Summary: What if, because of the recession, America was forced to sell some of his states? This follows the lives of the Midwestern states as they adjust to their lives with different families. Crappy summary. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Separate Ways Ch. 1 19:35

"YOUR WHAT?" The conference room that Alfred F. Jones, aka the United States of America, almost exploded with the reactions of fifty teenage looking people. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and gave them a nervous grin.

Meanwhile, the room died down into an excited buzz. A girl on Alfred's left suddenly stood up and narrowed her hazel eyes. "What do you mean, you're selling some of us? Why would you do that?" All through the outburst, her voice seemed to rise in pitch.

Alfred turned to face her. "Well, you see Indiana, with the recession and all, Ican'taffordtotakecareofyouanymore." The last bit came out so rushed it was a miracle that anybody could actually understand him.

The next person to speak up was a boy sitting next to Indiana, Michigan. "Who are you planning to sell?"

"I thought that I would start with the Midwestern states, because they have fertile farmland and other countries would be interested in you guys."

This suggestion was met with protests from the Midwestern section.

"Listen guys, I've already brought the matter up at our last world conference meeting and there are some countries who are interested. They are flying in next week and we are all meeting at Indiana's house."

"Wait, _my house?_ I don't remember agreeing to this. Why did you tell them my house?"

"Well," Alfred answered, "You're the Crossroads of America, aka the middle. It seemed to make sense to meet there." He was answered with an irritated huff. "Aww come on guys, don't look so down. Aren't you always complaining that I don't spend enough tome with all of you?"

"I guess he's right. Maybe this will come out better for all of us." Indiana said quietly, avoiding everybody's eyes.

"Kiss ass." Ohio retorted, earning him a kick in the shins from Indiana.

"Alright everybody! Now that that matter is settled, the hero is out! Don't forget; next week, Indi's place." Alfred gave his states a winning smile and ran out the door, leaving fifty very stunned state looking at each other and wondering what the hell they had gotten themselves into.

**AN: Ok, so I have had this idea in my head for a while now and am now just figuring out how to put it on paper. My writing has always been horrible and I really want to get better, so I could really use some critique and suggestions on how to get better. Thanks you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Separate Ways Ch 2 01:26

**I unfortunately don't own Hetalia. If I did, the Nordics would get more screen time.**

**Just for clarification:**

**Indiana- Haley "Lee" Jones**

**Michigan- Katie Jones**

**Ohio-Thomas "Tom" Jones**

**Illinois- Sarah Jones-Bonnefoy**

**Kansas- Luke Jones**

**I'm still getting around to designing the characters and figuring out how they look. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. Wow this is long. Just to let you know, I wrote this half asleep because I had my first horse show of the year. I think I wrote Lee's nervousness well because that if what I was feeling at the time haha. Okay, I think you guys have suffered enough of my rambling.**

**Time Skippage**

Lee paced back and forth around her well furnished living room, nervously eyeing the old grandfather clock that stood in the corner what seemed like every twenty seconds. Even though it was only about six o'clock, it seemed like this day had gone on for an eternity. Her hands were weaving and unweaving in her shirt, wrinkling it and pulling it taught.

"Oh Limbeanie, will you just take a chill pill? If you keep pacing, you're going to wear a hole in that lovely elk pelt." Tom smirked at his younger sister.

Lee stopped and turned quickly on the heel of her boot and sent a glare to her brother. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that. It's annoying and it makes me want to stab you with a spork. Besides, tomorrow, countries from all over the world are coming here to buy us and take us halfway across the world. Aren't you at least a little bit nervous?"

Tom stood up and walked over to Lee. He stood at least a head taller than her and always teased her about it. She would always counter that it was easier to kick him in his "vital regions". Sure they fought a lot, but that was what he loved the most about his sister; she kept him in line. Of course, he would never dare to admit it, he still had some pride left.

"Hey," he said, putting his arm around Lee's shoulder "Sarah and Katie will be here in a few hours. Why don't you go out and spend some time in your shop. I know playing with dead animals always makes you feel better."

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow before saying curtly, "Taxidermy is not playing, but for once you are making sense. Let me know when Sarah and Katie get here, okay?" With that, she was out the door and on her way to a small outbuilding by the horse barn.

Tom turned and looked at their living room. Lee had done most of the decorating, and people could tell. There was a handsome elk pelt that they used as a rug sitting in the middle of the floor. On the wall various antlers hung over their fireplace, most of which he had found in the woods while walking. Over their front door hung an enormous moose head. That had been a gift from Alaska and expertly mounted by Lee. Their furniture was leather, which was a perfect match for the mountain lodge theme they had going on now. Overall, it had a relaxing atmosphere and it was a wonderful place to hang out when the fierce Indiana winter kept them inside.

Wanting to keep himself busy, he decided to clean. Before he knew it, the clock read eight fifty and there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, there stood Sarah and Katie, their noses a little red from the chilly autumn air. They were all smiles as he let them in the house.

Katie, the elder of the two, had shoulder length curly dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. Sarah looked exactly like Lee, dark brown hair and hazel eyes; the only difference was that Katie let hers grow out while Lee cut hers just above her ears. They had done that for a reason, as everybody had always gotten them mixed up when they were younger.

After the usual "Hi how are you" and the I'm fine, and you?" Katie and Sarah were left in the living room while Tom went to the kitchen to make tea. The girls were quickly joined by Lee, after she had come in and gotten herself cleaned up from whatever she had been working on. Within a few minutes, thanks to the wonders of a microwave and tea bags, the four states crowded around for a night of laughing and joking.

It had been a long time since they had gotten together and just hung out. Each had a state to look after and the recession hadn't made their jobs any easier. Tonight all they focused on was having a good time and enjoying the moment. When tomorrow came, they had the potential to become separated and never see each other again. However, they just pushed that thought to the back of their heads and instead teased each other good naturedly.

It was well past midnight when they decided to go to bed. Katie and Sarah crashed on the couches while Lee and Tom went up to sleep in there own rooms. They knew that tomorrow would come soon, and while part of them was excited to start their new lives, another part of them was afraid of what there future had in store for them.


End file.
